Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE
by Winterdancer
Summary: A child killer. An opera singer. A quick tempered detective. A magical bird. And smack in the middle of it, a mysterious, Chinese petshop owner, who seems to know much more than he's telling... No romance. Just my attempt to imitate Akino's classic Petshop of Horrors story style ! Please review ! I love feedback !
1. Chapter 1

Petshop of Horrors

 **~ Divide ~**

We are the painters of unseen images, the singers of

unheard songs, the care-takers of that which has been lost.

We are that which you choose to ignore.

Chapter I

Officer Orcot was sitting in the police car, smoking a cigarette and musing. He stared out the window at the ruined house. All of the murder victims had been found within a hundred-yards of this property.

"Damn," he exclaimed under his breath. "Three murders in three nights in the same location and we don't have so much as a suspect. Damn!"

The house had been abandoned for ten years, after the fire. The entire family had been killed in the blaze, and no one had gone near the place since. The police department had received frequent and absurd reports that the house was haunted, which was annoying, but not worth considering.

It didn't make sense.

What serial killer in his right mind would kill here? Repeatedly? What was the connection?

The cause of death was always exactly the same… there wasn't one. Bodies were simply found, stripped of life for no apparent reason. The location was always within a hundred yards of this house. Otherwise, they had no suspect and no clues as to how these murders were occurring.

More importantly, why?

It was a quiet day. The sky was clear and light blue. Yellow tape surrounded the perimeter of the property. The structure had collapsed and was a mere pile off walls, rubble, and charred, black timbers. This was now overgrown with weeds and flowers. On this sunny day, the place seemed more sad that sinister.

Leon got out of the car, shut the door, and began poking around. He took a few pictures and kicked a few rocks. The house was so badly crumbled that there was no possible way in or out of it, and no space to hide among the concrete and timbers. There was nothing here to go on. No murder weapon. No blood. No footprints. The murderer was like a ghost.

"Forget it," he mumbled, turning around… and walking straight into a little girl.

She had round, lavender eyes and long, purple hair tied up in pig-tails. She couldn't be more than eight years old. Her little hands were clenched in fists holding onto the skirt of her dress nervously.

"Oh!" gasped Leon, taken aback for a second. "Well hello there, kiddo!"

She looked at him without fear or surprise and tipped her head a little.

He smiled, bent his knees, and put his hands on them to look at her. "What's your name, little girl?"

She twisted side to side a little, staring at him silently.

"Do you live around here?" he tried.

The child blinked.

He was puzzled, but he quickly smiled again, not wanting to scare her. "No?" he asked. "How old are you?"

She played with her skirt and moved her head, but continued to watch him with big, calm eyes.

"I'm Leon," he said, trying a new tactic.

He reached out to take her hand, but she walked away. A small, black cat had come out of the bushes. The child sat down, tugged the cat onto her lap and began playing with it.

Leon didn't like this at all. He couldn't just leave a wandering child by herself. He knelt down next to her. "Hey, kiddo, where are your parents? Are you lost?"

She played with the cat happily.

Leon watched her. Then, he sighed. Crap…

"Okay, then!" he said loudly, standing up and stretching. "I have to go to the petshop, now, kiddo… You probably don't want to come… but it was nice meeting you!" And he waved casually and walked away.

The little girl stood up, looking at him with her big eyes. She ran awkwardly after him.

He pretended to be surprised. "Oh! You do want to come?"

She quickly got in the car and crawled across the seat.


	2. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 2

Chapter II

When they reached Chinatown, the little girl silently followed Leon out of the car and down the steps to the Petshop door. The familiar scent of that weird incense wafted out. They could hear the phone ringing.

Leon led the little girl inside. He pushed open the door to see a slender man wearing lavender silk robes cross the room and pick up the phone.

"Nihao?" he said. "Wo hen hao. Ni ne? Shide. Shide, hen gui."

"Quit it with the Chinese, Count!" snapped Leon.

"Jie guo dueng yi xia," he continued smoothly. He lowered the phone and covered it gracefully with one hand without turning around. "Officer, this is an important call from Beijing. Please wait."

So, Leon waited, and D ignored them completely.

"Wo hen duibuqi. Shide, meiyou guanxi. Bu yong xie. Hao. Xie xie. Zai jian." He set the phone down softly. "Lovely of you to drop by again," he began, turning around. Then he froze.

D's yellow and purple eyes rested on the child and a strange… almost startled… look passed across his pale face.

Count D was rarely frightened, and almost never showed any emotion. Everything was masked by that curious smirk of his. Although, there had been a very, very few times that Leon had seen him flustered or even angry… this expression was closer to one of amazement and even… regret?

"What?" said Orcot suspiciously.

The Asian man folded his long hands gently in front of him. "Hello, little girl. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," said the child.

"What is your name?"

*** SORRY ! I DO NOT SPEAK CHINESE ! FORGIVE ME ! If this was a manga, it would have a drawing of the Chinese characters. Forgive me! D's half of the phone conversation, roughly translated, means: "Hello? I am fine, and you? Yes. Yes, very expensive. Excuse me just a moment." And then: "I am sorry. Yes, it doesn't matter. You're welcome. Good. Thank you, goodbye."

"Irina," replied the girl.

"Well, then, Irina, where are your parents?" he said in a level tone.

"I don't have any." She smiled. "May I go play with the other children?" she said, looking around.

D smirked. "Of course, Irina."

And she skipped away down the hallway, talking to the birds.

Leon crammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, glaring at D. "What. The Hell. Is going on?" he demanded.

"You've found a very special child," D replied calmly, his thin black hair covering his weird eyes.

He sat down on the couch, gesturing for Leon to do the same.

"Tell me, have there been any disappearances lately?" he inquired, changing the topic and pouring a cup of tea.

"Three in three days," responded Leon shortly. "Hey! I'm not supposed to talk about cases, so no more questions!"

D's long fingers brushed the edge of the newspaper sitting on the table. "Three days ago, a young singer arrived on her concert tour. It may be a coincidence, but perhaps you'd like to investigate her." (Leon was giving him a very distrustful look.) "I'm only assuming, detective, that you're looking for leads," he said innocently.

"I thought you didn't care about humans!" Leon reminded him.

"I don't!" exclaimed D cheerfully.

Irina came back into the parlor, a small red bird sitting on her hand, and Leon got up quickly. "Ok, thanks for your help, D," he sighed. "I'll contact child protective services immediately, and…"

"No!" protested D suddenly. "You mustn't! The child must remain here in the petshop."

"What?! No, that's illegal," Leon replied, exasperated. Sometimes, he felt like he was explaining things to a child. "I can't just leave her here. At least for now, she has to be put into the foster care system."

Again, D seemed to be becoming strangely nervous. He was still smirking, but he was frowning at the same time, and his eyebrows were drawn into a serious expression. "This isn't about adoption; this is for her own safety!" he insisted.

Leon shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm just doing my job," he stated.

"No!"

Count D rushed forward to grab the child, but Leon cut in between the two quickly, seizing D by the wrist and holding him. The guy's wrists were so little, he could probably break them without even trying.

"What in the world has gotten into you, Count?!" he muttered.

D had gone limp and docile, so Leon let him go.

The small man composed himself and then rather mysteriously walked into the office area. He opened a drawer and began pulling out paper and ink. "You see, detective, once again, you are making the mistake of taking things literally. Quite a fortunate habit for me, of course, however…"

"What are you doing?" demanded Orcot impatiently, rolling his head.

D came towards them, carrying a sheet of paper. "Irina is a unique child," he explained softly. "She must be locked in every night without exception. Never leave her unsupervised, and above all, never allow her to see a mirror."

"Ok," said Leon, playing along. "Fine. Got it."

"Excellent!" whispered D with an adorable smile. (He was acting like a child.) "Then, I'm sure you won't mind signing this, just for technicalities?"

The policeman glanced at the contract long enough to read, "…hold neither the petshop nor myself responsible for any consequences…"

He snatched a pen and scribbled his name on the line.

"There. Ya happy? Can we go now?" he said grumpily.

D rolled up the contract, perfectly calmly, and held it against the palm of his other hand. "Certainly. Come by anytime," he purred amiably.

Leon grabbed Irina's hand and marched out the door. Now, he had a lot of work to do.


	3. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 3

Chapter III

The reception was ritzy… really, really ritzy. The entire hotel ballroom was filled with people. There was a waltz playing; some people were dancing. Two chandeliers filled the place with golden light. Outside, in the gardens, white lights were strung through the trees, and candles floated in the fountains.

Leon stood near the bar, scanning the room for gorgeous women to meet. He hadn't been to the concert (two hours of opera wasn't really his thing), but he could tell that it had been a success.

Amethyst Moon was dashing around among all the guests, floating in a cloud of satin and sheer fabrics. This night was for her, and she was clearly in heaven. There were flowers in her purple hair, and a white scarf was tied around her arm. Her big, lavender eyes were bright, and she hardly touched the ground as she moved.

"Her first concert tour at eighteen?" Leon said to himself. "Damn. That kid's gonna go places!"

The girl continued mingling with the guests… chattering here, dancing for a minute or two, hugging some of her friends, greeting new people, and always singing to herself. Suddenly, her face brightened, and she came running lightly straight towards him.

"Ella!" she cried, beaming. "I've been looking for you!" She hurried towards a short woman standing nearby.

The woman had fluffy brown hair, light-green eyes, and a foreign accent, maybe Russian. Her voice was smooth and resonant. Obviously, she was a singer, herself!

"Amy!" she responded, delighted. Ella took both of Amethyst's hands, pulled her down, and kissed her on both cheeks. "Bravo, my girl, bravo!"

Orcot turned away. That had to be her teacher or something. He really wasn't cut out for this sort of stuff. He ordered another drink.

"Oh! I felt like I was loosing it on the art songs!" moaned Amethyst.

"No. I will not hear it," Ella returned imperiously, holding up a hand and half-turning away. "Your voice is fine! You sang like an angel!"

"Really?"

"The last aria was quite good!" Ella praised. She pushed her student slightly. "Now go! Mix!"

Leon gave up. Coincidence or not, instinct told him this girl just wasn't a murderer. "I can't believe I let Jill talk me into this!" he sighed, feeling like a total moron. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, fully intending to go to a club.

Amethyst ran right into him. "Uh! Sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, congratulations," he said, pausing.

She nodded once in acknowledgement, smiling like a goddess. "Well, thanks for coming."

"Um, yeah." Leon looked at her expectant face, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm with the police. I just stopped by to make sure everything's okay."

"Nice meeting you," she answered politely. She waved and walked off in the direction of the door.

"Wait!" ordered Leon, startled. "Where are you going?"

She stopped. "Outside! It's a beautiful night."

"You shouldn't go anywhere without an escort," he informed her.

A few minutes later, they were standing in the garden. It wasn't exactly Leon's idea of a good time, but his first priority at this point was to get some information and keep her safe. He would stay with the singer until she went back inside where security was tighter.

"So, what do you want to do next?" he asked her.

"After the tour?" She looked up at the sky, taking a breath. "I want to go to an academy and study for a few years. And then, I'll audition for the Metropolitan Opera."

He couldn't help admiring her confidence. "Good luck, kid."

Amethyst was distracted. "Um, Leon?" she said, her gaze directed at something behind him.

"Good evening, my dear detective."

"What the…!"

Leon jumped backwards, spun around, and pulled out his gun, managing to accomplish all of that at the same time without falling over.

" **D!** " he raged, fuming. "What in the hell are you doing here!"


	4. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 4

Chapter IV

The Count took several fluid steps forward, serene and mysterious as always. "I merely wish to present my congratulations to the lady of the evening," he murmured.

He turned his odd eyes to Amethyst, bowed slightly, and presented her with the bouquet of white roses he had been carrying. She took them graciously, blushing.

Leon stepped in fast. "Hold on just a minute, Count!" he snapped, jabbing the gun into D's chest. "I don't know what you're up to, but there's no way in…"

"Detective!" protested the other, sounding highly affronted. "You're wrinkling my robe!" He hurried backwards, quickly smoothing the crimson fabric with his long hands.

Leon glared at him. D pouted.

"Oh, you're hopeless," grumbled Leon, relenting. He holstered the gun and lowered his voice. "Listen, this is the first night I've spent with a few hot gals! It would be really great if you stayed the hell out of it!"

D almost looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I assure you, detective, I am not here to sabotage your, er, conversation." He smirked. "Although, I must say, she's not exactly your type."

Leon felt his pulse throbbing in his temple. "Yeah, yeah, I know she's only eighteen," he began.

"Actually, I was referring to her status as a classical Artist, refined, sophisticated, cultured…"

"Yeah, okay, that's enough! There are other chicks here, you know!"

"Excuse me?" came the gentle voice from behind them.

Amethyst was standing patiently a few yards away, cradling the roses in her arms. The moonlight shone on her blue gown and made her purple eyes sparkle like gems.

She waited a few moments, and then came to them. "Your friend is quite the gentleman," she remarked to Leon, smiling.

"He is **not** my friend," he corrected irritably. That wasn't quite the truth, and he knew it. Whatever. He'd work out the details later.

The girl had already moved past him. "Thank you for the flowers," she said to the Count, dropping a small curtsy. "They're lovely."

"Madame," he acknowledged, taking her hand and kissing it.

"So, anyway," Orcot addressed her, trying to get back into conversation, "Where are you from?"

"Ah," she said distantly, sounding a little disappointed, "that is what everyone wants to know about me."

D's eyes gleamed.

Orcot's detective brain took over. "What do you mean?"

"My secret past, right? That's always what the reporters want to know about…"

"Huh? You don't remember?" said Orcot, confused.

Amethyst smiled, not the least bit concerned. "No," she answered, shaking her head. "I have some sort of amnesia. All my memories begin when I was eight years old. I was staying at a Catholic church. I lived with the nuns until I was 13… That's when Ella found me there and took me in."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he mumbled.

"Oh!" she laughed softly, her voice high and musical. "Don't think on it!" Amethyst was the diva of the evening, and she would remain poised no matter what. She turned to the quiet man standing beside them. "By the way, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. You are a Count?"

"Actually, Count D is…"

"His grandfather, who is traveling abroad right now," Leon finished instantly. Man, the guy was so predictable.

"But you may call me that," said D, smiling. He went on, a curious sense of urgency in his collected tone. "Miss Moon, although I'm sure we are honored by your visit, I would advise that you continue your tour as soon as possible. This city may not be the safest place for you."

"I do not understand," she told him, laughing gently.

Leon moved protectively towards Amethyst. Cryptic warnings? The only dangerous thing around was that darned petshop, and D wasn't in the habit of flat-out warning his customers.

"Shouldn't you be **going** , now?" he hinted firmly.

D looked at the moon calmly. "Yes, officer Orcot. Some of my nocturnal animals need to be fed."

"Animals?" questioned the girl.

The slender man turned away and said over his shoulder, "I am the current manager of a petshop in Chinatown. You are welcome to step in anytime. Goodnight."

And he left.

Orcot shook his head, bewildered. He'd never figure that guy out. "Creepy petshop owner," he said under his breath.


	5. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 5

Chapter V

The next day, two more persons were reported missing. Sure enough, their bodies were found near the abandoned house. Again, they lacked any injury or apparent cause of death, and again, there were no traces of the murderer. Leon did check on Amethyst Moon, but witnesses confirmed that she had been on the other side of the city all night.

Back at the police station, Leon was eating his lunch and trying to put it together. Problem was, there was nothing **to** put together. To make matters worse, he had **stupidly** brought Count D into this, and mixed himself up with an orphaned little girl. This case couldn't get any weirder…

The phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, it is. How is she? What? She's gone? No, we don't. Thank you. I'll look into it."

He hung up, grabbed his jacket, and left.

" **COUNT!** " he shouted, bursting into the parlor.

D was standing with a small group of customers, clearly in the middle of something. He tipped his head, mildly annoyed.

"Officer, please, I am trying to run a business!" he sighed.

"Yeah, well in case you've forgotten, I still have a cell reserved for you! In the meanwhile, maybe you'd like to take a trip downtown?"

D had returned his attention to his clients. He took the roll of paper and handed them a large, covered box, conducting business in a low tone. When they had left, he spun around, his smile gone.

"What is this about?" he asked gently, his head down a little.

"Where is she?!"

"The child? She's here in the petshop."

"Come with me!" he said triumphantly.

Leon grabbed his wrist, dragging him across the room. D didn't struggle; the look of slight mortification on his face was actually cute.

"Officer! What are you doing?" D pouted, suppressing a smile.

Orcot let him go, sulking. "Start talking, or I'll give you a new set of bracelets," he threatened.

D rubbed his sore wrist with his long fingers. "I don't understand," he said innocently with a wounded look.

"Don't play games! This is kidnapping!" shouted Leon, furious.

"Nothing of the kind, detective," murmured D, smirking. "The child came to me herself. I assumed it was with the knowledge of the police and so provided her a safe haven. See how well she gets along with some of the more restless birds?"

Now he was actually smiling, indicating the birds with one, pale hand.

Leon gaped at him.

"You're controlling her."

"Only the same power I have over you."

Damn, Leon thought. I can't tell if he's trying to be playful with me, or if he's being serious!

Count D smiled his infuriatingly impossible to read little smile.

"Would you care for some tea?"


	6. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 6

Chapter VI

" **NO!** " shouted Leon, fuming as he followed the Count into the other room. "No, I would **not** like some tea, right now! I want to figure out the Ghost files! I want to figure out this little girl, and why she'll only speak to you! I want to figure out why you've been so moody these past few days! I know this has something to do with you, Count, so start talking!"

"Sugar?" he inquired smoothly.

Leon rolled his eyes, his hand going for his gun automatically. "D, if you ask me that **one** more time…" he began, still yelling.

"My, my! Aren't we excitable this afternoon!" giggled D, looking genuinely amused. "Don't you remember, there are several species that may become… shall we say…. defensive? If abruptly startled by loud noises."

Grumbling, he holstered the gun and crossed his arms in what he hoped was a relatively intimidating posture. "Look, D," he said. "All I've gotten since I've started this case has been more and more questions and no answers. My superiors need answers, and I'm gonna get in deep shit if I don't give them something. Now, you're about the only thing weirder than this stupid case, so you're **going** to help me close it, ya got that?"

D regarded him attentively, crossing his legs and smiling gently.

Good. At least he was listening.

Leon nodded, relaxing slightly. "I figure you're in on this, but for once, you're not a suspect," he added.

Even **he** wasn't going to go so far as to think of D as a murderer. It just, well, it wasn't his style. D had a strange, veiled compassion that was hardly and only occasionally detectable. Besides, there weren't any animals involved here… no pets, no monsters… No one was threatening the natural world… No humans were doing an injustice against nature…

"Hell, what am I thinking," he muttered, beginning to doubt himself.

This petshop was really… addictive. How many years had he been coming here? And he still knew nothing more about it. Sure, it seemed like some ordinary business in Chinatown. It was more like some sort of labyrinth of twisted dreams and desires and punishments.

Damn incense. He wasn't thinking straight.

Why couldn't he just ignore the place? That was probably because he still hadn't found a way to bust this guy. Or maybe it was something else… There was something intriguing about the petshop. It was… beautiful? Mysterious… horrifying… exotic… safe…

"Detective Orcot?" came the quiet voice. "Are you all right?"

He shook himself and rubbed his face with one hand. "Yeah, fine, D," he sighed. "Forget it. I'm just tired. Haven't gotten much sleep lately…" he mumbled, dropping onto the couch.

He sank back on the cushions and lit a cigarette. D looked slightly dismayed, but didn't stop him.

"You were saying?" he inquired.

"This connection between you and the kid…" said Leon, holding the cigarette in his teeth. "How come you know her? I mean, what did you do to her, huh?"

D was holding his teacup in the tips of his long fingers gracefully. "Are you accusing me of casting a magic spell over a girl in order to physically separate her dying body from her will to live?"

" **Damn straight,** that's what I'm telling you!" Leon exclaimed, jabbing a finger in D's direction. Wait a minute. "Er… something like that."

His amber and amethyst eyes sparkled, but his mysterious little smile didn't change. He turned his head away. "Either way, detective," he murmured. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you my theory."

"What, is it another of your fairy tales?" Orcot drawled.

"Something like that."

Leon gave up. "You're right. I don't believe you already," he muttered. He rummaged in his jacket pockets until he produced a small, white box. It was the smallest, most sugary thing he could find from the pastry shop. D almost dropped his teacup in recognition.

"Picked it up on the way here. **Seriously** , D. Major weakness…"

"Oh! How kind of you!" (He snatched the box and opened it.) "Really, you always know exactly…"

But Leon wasn't listening. He leaned back on the couch, shut his eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 7

Chapter VII

Amethyst glanced behind her again. She was definitely being followed. Reporters… Didn't they have any idea when to let her alone? She hurried down the sidewalk, passing the fish-market, passing the flower store and the restaurants and the countless little stores whose names she couldn't read. She didn't know her way around Chinatown at all.

She could hear them getting closer. What did they want? An interview? Photos? Or just to follow her around all day and freak her out only to write some stupid newspaper article the following morning. Oh, it was ridiculous.

If they wanted to know about her music, that would be fine. But all they ever cared about was fabricating some secret identity for her.

She began to run, and she didn't stop running until she'd reached the bottom of the staircase. The petshop door was flung open and slammed into the wall. Amethyst darted into the parlor, a terrified look on her face.

"Oh, thank God," she gasped to herself.

No one was in sight, and the air was cool and peaceful. She was surrounded by animals of every species imaginable (and some unimaginable). Although none of them were confined, they were quite calm. A small goat walked over to her and tugged on her skirt with its teeth. She ran a hand through her purple hair, calming down.

"Good morning, Miss Moon," said a silky voice.

She spun around, raising her hands slightly in surprise. Count D's elegant form emerged from the shadows, passing through the curtain of beads and causing them to click and sway behind him.

"Count, I am so sorry to intrude, but I didn't know where else to go," she explained, still marveling at his unexpected entrance.

He smiled softly. "Not at all, Miss Moon," he answered smoothly. "It's an unexpected pleasure. Please. Do sit down. You seem rather pale."

The girl was still panting a little. "Um… yeah… um… Thank you, Count." She sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Are you hungry?" he inquired. "It's nearly noon. I was just preparing some tea."

Amethyst seemed slightly confused. "Um… Yes, actually. Tea would be great. But I'm a vegetarian. Don't worry about it."

D moved away fluidly, on silent feet. "On the contrary, that makes things quite simple."

Left alone, Amethyst began to look around her. A white cat came and curled up in her lap, purring when she began to pet it.

The décor in the place was amazing. There was no television or any modern equipment, besides an antique phone. The red drapes, the couches, the dark wood tables, the gold statues… And that beautiful fragrance! Some incense was burning that filled the room with a hazy smoke and a faint, flower-like aroma. It was such an exotic atmosphere. Was this place really a petshop?

"Do you like sugar in your tea?" asked the Count.

She jumped. He was standing right beside her. "A little," she smiled.

He placed a platter on the table and sat opposite her. There were two cups of tea, the teapot, the sugar bowl, and several vegetarian dishes.

"Now tell me, Miss Moon, what had you running like a hunted animal?"

"Call me Amethyst, please," she begged waving a hand. He nodded fractionally. "I came to Chinatown to do a bit of shopping. Someone must have recognized me and called the press, because these reporters showed up. When I saw them following me… I'm sorry. I just wanted a place to hide. I knew your store was somewhere close."

D leaned forward and slid one of the teacups towards her.

"Drink this," he suggested quietly. "It will help you relax."

She drank some of the tea and smiled. The flavor was almost like roses. "Anyway, they're always after me, asking me questions, trying to fabricate a my secret past… It's so annoying. I can't even go shopping without harassment!"

Count D was sitting perfectly straight. He was wearing purple slacks and a black robe embroidered with dragons. His long, slender hands were loosely folded, and she noticed that his fingernails were painted crimson.

"I see," he murmured gently. "They put so much emphasis on your unknown childhood that no one pays attention to your present. Is that right?"

Amethyst sighed.

"And for your part?" he pressed. "Which is more important?"

She bowed her head. "I don't remember, and I don't want to remember," she declared very quietly.

The perpetual smirk had not left D's face, but now he was peering at her intently. His long, black hair partially covered his eyes.

She glanced away. "I wish they'd just forget about it and let me move on with my life," she muttered.

Count D reclined slightly in a way that was almost nonchalant. "What do you really want, Amethyst?" he demanded gently. "What is your heart's deepest desire?"

The question looked like it startled her. She set the empty teacup on the platter and shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. She got to her feet, suddenly self-conscious. "I'm sorry, Count. I should probably be going. I am so sorry for putting all my troubles on you."

Count D rose also. "No need to apologize," he told her courteously. "But perhaps, since you're here, you might care to look around?"

She hesitated, but only for a moment. She really should be back at the studio, rehearsing. But she was always rehearsing! She rarely did anything else! This tiny shop was so inviting and alluring. She really wouldn't mind staying a little longer.

"I'd like that," she answered.

"Right this way."

The Count walked away gracefully, leading her into a hallway at the back of the store. The hall was long… really long. There were other corridors, and many doors, and always the smell of the incense. She followed him, marveling at the mysterious size of the petshop.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked, nervously.

"These rooms contain animals from around the world," replied her companion vaguely. "You are free to go wherever you'd like."

Amethyst stopped. She had no idea where to begin! What was she even looking for? Just then, a sound caught her attention. It was…

Singing!

But it was like no melody she'd every heard. Completely enraptured, she turned and went in the direction of the sound. The song came from everywhere at once. Amethyst, drawn by the high, haunting voice, moved as if in a trance, walking down the hall until she came to a door. She stepped inside as quietly as she could so as not to interrupt the music.

She was in a shadowy room that, oddly enough, seemed to be filled with trees! And on a branch just ahead of her was a magnificent bird.

The bird was huge and looked something like the mystical phoenix with a golden beak and amber eyes. Its long feathers were a bright, dazzling blue. It was singing in a tone that sounded neither like a bird or a human, and the notes were clear and perfect.

Amethyst was spellbound.

The music was all around her. It comforted her and enveloped her in joy and utter peace. That music was the song her own soul had always been secretly singing. It was like she was hearing herself for the very first time. She heard laughter and tears and all the colors of the rainbow in that song.

The song was her life; if it ended, she felt as though she would die.

She heard a footfall behind her. "This bird is not for sale," the Count told her quietly.

"No…" she breathed, her eyes shining. "I don't… want it. I just want… to listen to it!"

"She hasn't sung in a long time," he went on, maybe to himself. "Yet she sings for you."

Neither of them spoke another word. The shimmering blue phoenix continued its melody, pouring out its song like rain upon stones. Amethyst stood perfectly still, glowing like an angel in her white dress. The music filled her mind; she could think of nothing else.

Then, abruptly, it stopped.

A sharp pain flashed through her heart.

"No!" she gasped.

"Everything ends, Amethyst," came the Count's mild voice. "Especially those things that are the most beautiful."

Amethyst shut her eyes, and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

Count D came up behind her and placed his delicate hands upon her shoulders. He put his face next to hers. "Not desire. It's fear, isn't it? What is that which you most fear?"

She didn't move or open her eyes.

"Silence," she whispered.

"Ah," said D.

And like some distant, invisible answer came the echo, _**loneliness**_ …


	8. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 8

Chapter VIII

Leon stomped down the staircase and opened the ornate petshop doors, only to see D standing right there, wearing his peach-colored traveling coat. Q-chan, the strange, bat-winged, rabbit, was hovering just above D's right shoulder, squeaking and chirping urgently. Leon stopped.

"Why, hello, officer!" D said sweetly. "I've been expecting you!"

The cop positioned himself so that he was blocking the door. He scowled suspiciously. He moved his hand to point at the traveling coat.

"What's with that, D?" he demanded flatly.

"I'm afraid I have an errand to run, detective, if you'll excuse me…"

But Leon held up a hand like a wall in front of the other man. "Uh-uh. I don't think so. Where are ya running to?"

"I'm sorry, but the matter is somewhat urgent," D waved the question aside. Q-chan chirped again.

Leon's expression became intensely serious. "I know Amethyst was here yesterday. What did you sell her?"

"Relax, detective!" soothed the Count, opening his hands in a graceful gesture. "I didn't sell her anything."

"Nothing?" repeated Orcot.

"That is correct. You see, this is a business that deals only in dreams and desires. Amethyst's soul is pure; she is a song. She has no desire, save to exist, which is something I cannot sell. Thereby, it would be impossible for me to do business with her." He touched his fingertips together.

"What the… Is that **supposed** to make sense?!" he responded. "Knock it off with the metaphors, ok?" He launched into a tirade, counting the list off on his fingers. "Amethyst arrived the day the murders began. **You** told me that! Why? An orphaned kid shows up at the crime scene. Why? She knows you. How? Amethyst comes here, but you claim that you didn't sell her anything. What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"Please…" D tried to brush past him.

Leon seized a hold of D's collar and pulled the man towards him. He knew how much D hated physical contact, but it was the only way to get his attention.

"Are you even listening?!" he demanded. "Now, the kid's gone. The mirror's broken and covered with her blood! Don't try and tell me you're not involved, Count! What is going on?!"

Count D raised an eyebrow and gave him a mocking look. "Mirror?"

"Damn."

Leon let go. The Count half-fell onto his feet and regained his balance. He regarded Leon with a self-amused smirk.

"If I'm not mistaken…" he said after a pause.

"Fine!" Orcot shot back quickly. He rolled his eyes. "I never should have signed that stupid contract of yours."

Count D gave him a cool smile.

He was such an idiot! He'd known the guy long enough to know that those contracts led to trouble. And now, there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Damn… How could he have let D get the upper hand like this?

"I believe the police department can not hold me accountable for the consequences of Irina's disappearance?" D inquired.

"Not this time," grumbled Leon. "Wait. Consequences? Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

The Count stopped, his hand resting on the door. "Back to the crime scene." Without the slightest trace of anxiety in his tone, he added, "Before there is another murder."

"No way. You're not going anywhere wearing **that**."

Obligingly, D removed the cloak to reveal midnight-black robes embroidered with blood-red flowers. The fabric, shiny like silk, was tailored perfectly to his delicate frame. He looked beautiful… and a little sinister. "I assure you, I won't cause any trouble," he promised.

"Damn it, Count, it's another one of your half-truths isn't it?"

D put one finger up, closed his eyes, and smiled. "In fact I may be able to help." He was acting like a child again.

"You. Help?"

"Aww, officer! Don't you trust me?"

"Fine, you can come. But if you start pulling dragons out of your dress, I swear I'll shoot you!"

"Keeping innocent civilians safe, as always, I'm sure!"

"Not like you would… No! Feed the fish later, D!"

"Ow!"

"Not like you would care. They're only humans."

"Honestly, it is rather foolish to protect those in the persistent habit of repeating their own mistakes."

"Cut the psychology crap! Just get in the damn car!"


	9. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 9

Chapter IX

Officer Orcot stepped out of the car totally bewildered. Why they were back at the ruined house, he had no idea. More importantly, how Mr. Love-hope-and-dreams-enigmatic-petshop-owner seemed to know exactly what was going on was beyond him.

He stepped under the yellow tape, scanning the property for any signs of a disturbance. Nothing seemed amiss.

Behind him, D got out of the car, silently.

The morning sun shone brightly on the quiet street. The charred remains of the collapsed building were unchanged. The yard was still overgrown with bushes and plants. There was no sign of danger.

A motion in the bushes caught his attention. He turned… and saw a child with round, purple eyes and long, purple hair.

"Irina!" he cried. "How did you get here?"

The child whimpered, looking scared.

"Come on, kid," he said, taking her hand. "Let's get you home."

Just then, he noticed the corpses at her feet. They were the unharmed bodies of two children.

"What?" he scowled.

It was obvious that these murders were connected to the Ghost files. The location, the age of the victims, the lack of injury… it all pointed to the same killer. But could that killer possibly be…

"Did you do this?" he asked the little girl.

She stared at him. Her eyes were weird and blank.

He couldn't believe it. Seven murders had been committed by a **child**?! He knelt down, took her by the shoulders, and shook her gently.

"Was it an accident?"

The little girl started to cry.

"D!" shouted Leon.

Count D stood a few yards away, his long hands folded in front of him, watching placidly. "She cannot help herself, detective," he replied calmly.

"Great. Here we go again," muttered Leon.

D looked as mysterious as always in his black, brocaded robe. But there was something different about his eyes. Nah. Leon couldn't be sure. The changes of his expressions were always so subtle.

Still… his eyes seemed almost, **almost** … sad. Was it pity? Regret?

"Like any animal, she kills to survive."

"Animal! She is **not** one of your…"

"Where is my sister?" came a small voice. Irina looked at the Count with tear-filled eyes.

"Be a good girl," he said to her gently. "Wait a little longer."

"Do you honestly enjoy keeping me in the dark?!" demanded Leon.

D didn't say one word.

"Oh, don't give me that look."

The little girl suddenly tried to run away. Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She tugged at his hand, wriggling and sobbing.

"Stop it!" he told her angrily. "Don't you see what you've done? Your friends aren't going to wake up!"

"You **cannot** blame her for what is in her nature!" D almost yelled, his eyes hard and his tone dangerous.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She **doesn't** understand!" D told him firmly. "In order to maintain her human form, she has to consume the souls of others."

Human form…?

"Detective," whispered the Count. "She has no soul."

He couldn't move. Human form… Consuming souls… Leon stood there, stunned. Before he could even recover his wits, the screech of tires made him spin around.

A blue car pulled up quickly in front of the house, and before it had even stopped, Amethyst got out of the passenger side and slammed the door hurriedly. Her actions were clumsy and frantic, almost as if something was controlling her every move.

The driver's door opened, and Leon recognized the woman that got out of the car. "Amy! Sweetheart! What's wrong?" Ella called.

Amethyst stumbled across the street.

"Sister!" cried Irina happily.

"You…" breathed Amethyst.

Leon's mind suddenly began working again. "Stop! Wait!" he shouted desperately. He tried to grab Irina, but she slipped away. He started to run after her, but a pale hand blocked him.

"No," D whispered, smiling. "It's all right, now."

Irina ran as fast as she could straight towards the singer and flung her little arms around Amethyst's waist. She hugged the child close, and for a moment, they stood in a loving embrace.

Then, Irina vanished, and Amethyst dropped to the ground, dead.


	10. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 10

Chapter X

Ella screamed. D took a single step forwards. Officer Orcot just stared.

He couldn't believe his eyes. What just happened? Had he just witnessed a murder? At least, that's what it looked like… But where had the child gone? He didn't understand any of this. All he knew was that Amethyst, an eighteen-year-old, a young singer, a girl he'd just talked to a few nights ago… was lying dead on the sidewalk.

How could he have let this happen?!

Meanwhile, Ella had run to her side and was cradling the girl in her arms, rocking her back and forth and weeping. Amethyst's little body was limp and lifeless.

Beside him, the Count gave a small sigh and bowed his head fractionally.

"Perhaps, father was right," D murmured to himself.

Curious, Leon turned his head to look at his companion. D had gone into a trance. The expression on his face was unmistakable sadness.

 ** _Let them be. It is their battle to fight… and we must not interfere…_**

 ** _Those who lose their battles perish. That is the way it should be._**

 ** _We cannot change their fate._**

"D?" questioned Leon, nudging the man in the shoulder.

He didn't move or raise his head. For a minute, Leon wondered if he'd even noticed. Then…

"Ten years ago, there was a fire here," began the other in a quiet tone. "The family perished. The bodies of the man and woman were found, but the child's was not. This place has supposedly been haunted ever since by the ghost of an eight-year-old girl, as you know. The child who lived here ten years ago was not ready to die, but her injuries were impossible to heal. Although her spirit was strong, her body, her physical self perished that night. And she has never left."

The Count closed his eyes, lost in thought.

Leon blinked against the sunlight. He too was deep in thought.

Finally, D went on. "The dying child was… divided from her spiritual essence. Her form and her memories were left behind in the shell of a dead body. But her will to live was so strong that her soul continued to exist."

"Irina," said Orcot in a low, rather depressed tone. "You're saying, Irina was a ghost, and… Shit." It clicked. "If she'd survived, she'd be eighteen by now. Amethyst!"

"The two were never supposed to meet," said D quickly. "When Miss Moon arrived on her concert tour…"

"It awakened her own ghost," finished Leon. He was hardly aware of how strange his own words sounded.

D nodded fractionally. "Exactly."

Now, everything made sense. Irina had no strength of her own. As long as Amethyst was around, the kid kept eating souls, because she had to. Leon passed his hand across his face, realizing that these kind of thoughts were actually beginning to sound reasonable.

Then, he scowled in confusion, shook his head and ventured a sideways glance at the mysterious man beside him. D was watching the grieving Ella with a weird mixture of reticence and something else… something that D usually only expressed towards animals…

Compassion.

Nah, couldn't possibly be!

Orcot looked at D again and frowned, mildly concerned for the guy. "Hey, how do you know all this, anyway?" he muttered very gently.

D shook himself. "Well, we are not perfect," he sighed quietly. "Even I make… mistakes." And he flashed his cheerful, unreadable smile.

Okay, well at least he seemed to be back to his usual, child-like self!

Leon regarded him with sharp eyes for a long time, but there was no way he could tell what D was thinking.

 _ **We must never forgive the humans.**_

 _ **Genocide… All they know is how to kill.**_

 _ **Do not interfere.**_


	11. Petshop of Horrors DIVIDE chapitre 11

Epilogue

For a moment, nobody moved. The afternoon sky was bleu, and the only sound to be heard was Ella, sobbing uncontrollably. The small woman had her arms wrapped tightly around the girl's body, and one hand was holding Amethyst's head close against her shoulder. She was in desperate grief.

This woman had raised an orphan child as her own… adopted a little girl and given her a whole new life… Ella loved Amethyst as her own daughter, and now, in the blink of an eye, her daughter lay dead in her arms. It was terrible to see her so heartbroken.

"Amy?! Amy! Sweetheart? Please! " Ella whispered, crying at the same time. She stroked Amethyst's hair like she was hoping the girl was going to wake up.

"It's a shame it has to end this way," murmured D, barely audible.

He began to glide forward on silent feet. As Leon watched, he went over to them, circled behind Ella, and stood perfectly still.

Mr. Love, Hope, and Dreams guy, huh?

"No. No… My Amy! My sweetheart! I don't understand!" moaned Ella, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was trembling all over, rocking the girl back and forth in sorrow.

"Amethyst is an exquisite creature," said Count D very quietly. "I have seen into her soul, and she is pure."

Ella continued sobbing. "I don't understand."

"She has no desire, no greed, nor malice," continued D smoothly. He smiled. "A creature such as that… should be protected," he purred in a tone like silk.

Leon moved closer to them uneasily. He recognized the expression on D's face. That was the same look the guy usually had whenever he was about to pull one of his magic tricks.

D knelt beside the girl's lifeless form and looked straight into Ella's green-gold eyes.

"Please, help me!" Ella whispered to him.

"She lives for one purpose only, and that is music," he murmured. "And if that purpose is taken away, her spirit dies. Do you understand?"

Ella bent her head, kissing Amethyst's hair gently. Ever so softly, she began to sing, and the words were unrecognizable and in a foreign language. The notes were sad and sweet and tender, and the melody built slowly upon itself as she sang to a dead girl.

She softly hummed a lullaby over and over, but officer Orcot could have sworn there was something else.

He could hear it… a melody, far away… just faintly, so faintly that the harder he tried to listen to it, the less he could hear it at all. Yet, impossibly, there was music woven into the air all around them. The melody was one that he had never heard before and could never repeat again, elusive, and yet so strong that he could feel it like a force of wind.

This music shimmered like golden light, sweet as nectar, and clear as a thousand bells. It sounded like birdsong, but what a most incredible bird it must be to sing a song like that! The music was magical and piercing, and it came from everywhere. The notes fell like rain from the sky and seemed to descend upon the dead girl like falling flowers.

"Amy!" gasped Ella.

She leaned back in joyful shock, and the girl slid from her arms.

Amethyst took a soft breath and turned over, lying on her back on the sidewalk. Her lavender hair spilled around her face. She smiled and opened her eyes, slowly, blinking against the sunlight.

And from far away, the magical birdsong ceased.

Count D was kneeling over her, silent and spooky in his black robes, and his face was the first thing she saw. She stared upwards into his mis-matched, jewel-like eyes, completely trusting. She seemed unable to turn her own eyes away. She squinted at him, struggling.

"I remember. It was you!" she whispered faintly.

He regarded her emotionlessly.

"I saw you, in the house… and then, I died," she whispered.

Count D blinked and shook his head slowly. "No," he said quietly. "You do not remember."

He touched the tips of his long fingers to her forehead. She blinked and looked around as if she had woken up from a deep sleep.

She looked at Ella and smiled in confusion. "What happened?! Where am I…" she asked. Then, she blushing as she realized that she was lying on the ground in the middle of the street. "Did I faint?!" she stammered nervously.

"Amy! Shh! It's okay! It's okay, now," cried Ella in relief. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go home!"

She flung her arms around the girl, overjoyed, and Amethyst, still a little confused, giggled like a child.

"Unfortunately, I've spent far too long, here, and must be returning."

Count D's voice broke in on Leon's thoughts.

"I'll give you a lift," he offered automatically.

Then, he ran both hands through his hair, beginning to freak out.

"Damn, how am I going to record this…" he moaned, exasperated. "Ghosts, mermaids, dragons, freakin' multiplying rabbits…. we need to have a bureau for the supernatural. Shit, just how the **hell** do I get myself mixed in with this crap! D, who the hell are you?!"

But D had already walked half-way across the street. He stopped and looked back, smiling secretively. "Would you care for some tea?"

~ END ~

 ** _Glistening stars are a mere reflection, the sky a darkened mirror._**

 ** _Some hidden flame illuminates the golden thread,_**

 ** _The melody that stretches far and ever farther beyond,_**

 ** _Hold the last note (hold the last note),_**

 ** _Don't let it end, don't let it die,_**

 ** _Don't let the rest of me fade away,_**

 ** _Until all those stars are gone._**


End file.
